Loyalty, Duty, Respect, Selfless Service, Honor
by Guardian Angel Gabriel
Summary: What would happen if the Prince of Tennis cast were placed into a military schools. All the schools have changed from average highschools to the elite military academies that can be found. Eight new students make their appearance.
1. Girls info

The first chapter is just an introduction to the eight new students...likes their names, ages, and why they were placed into military school in the first place.

Damien – age 14 is being sent to Seigaku Military Academy because her parents are the new heads of the school. She was also has a repuation for being one of the most quietest people from her old school but when she snaps people ran for cover.

Chaos – age 16 is being sent to Rikkai Military Academy because she had a reputation of fighting in her old school. She also had the reputation of being a killer Rugby player.

Raven – age 16 is being sent to Hyoutei Military Academy because her parents want her to get the best training to toughen her up. She had a reputation of being a pampered princess. They want her to take responsibility and grow up.

Gabriel – age 15 is being sent to Fudomine Military Academy because her father had been transferred to be a teacher at that school. And since her mother passed away she has no other place to go.

Cecil – age 15 is being sent to Yamabuki Military Academy. She has a problem with authority figures especially when it comes to her parents. She has always hated their way of living since they were both Military personel they were always away when she needed them the most.

Crimson – age 16 is being sent to St. Rudolph Military Academy. She had been in an abusive family that when her oldest brother was able to take her from the place he placed her into Boarding School. There she managed to become a great student but had her problems with other students.

Zoisite – age 15 is being sent to Jyousei Military Academy. She has always been moving to different school all her life sine her parents were medical doctors for the military. But this would be the first time she was going to be placed in that kind of school.

Alexandra – age 16 is being sent to Rokkaku since that has been the school both her parents had been sent to when they were of the right age. Both her brothers had also graduated from there. But her main reason for being sent there was for her violent behaviour.

All this girls were also evaluated as having depression. They also all have tried commiting suicide but have never succeeded in killing them selves.


	2. Going seperat ways

Loyalty, Duty, Respect, Selfless Service, Honor, Integrity, Personal Courage Yeah right

Chapter 1

As usual Chaos, Cecil and Alexandra were in the school office waiting for the principal. They were all seperated around the office. Chaos had gotten into a verbal argument with her homeroom teacher for the 5th time so he sent her to the office. On the way there she had punched a girl who was insulting her. Cecil on the other hand had refused to do any work that her teacher couldn't stand her any more. She does it everyday and she also verbaly assults the poor woman. Alexandra was there because she had gotten mad at her teacher and punched him. She also punched a few of the guys in her class as well when they were trying to pull her away from the man.

The door to the principals office opened and the woman looked at the three of them. "Weren't you all here just yesterday as well as the day before that and the days before then as well." She said as the scritaries handed her three files that took uyp two boxes each. "What did you three do this time?"

"The usual." The three said and smerked at eachother.

"You were all warned yesterday." The woman said and then the office doors opened. There were the girls' parents. "Your parents have all agreeded that this is the only way. You three are being sent to different schools." She said and handed the parents the school infos "Their files are all going to be transferred tonight. They head out tommorrow." She said and then the parents took the kid's home. As they were heading out of the office a person walked in with their parents. "Oh Damien what happened now?" She said taking the three into her office.

"Actually Mrs. Shido the wife and I are being transferred. The positions we wanted opened up so we're moving. And we wanted to transfer Damien as well."

"Really. Well were exactly are you transfering?" The woman asked.

"I got the position on Commandant at Seigaku Military Academy while my wife will be teaching Military Sciences." Damien stayed quiet and just sat there as her parents talked. "She was admitted with the highest credentials. But here she hasn't learned to speak out. She's too quiet, even though her grades are exceptional." He said and Mrs. Shido took out a file.

"Well Damien I guess you have no objections so the three of you just have to fill these out. Then your files will be sent to Seigaku." She said and handed papers to the three.

Meanwhile at an all girls school a girl was having a fit, while three others were trying to clam her down. "Raven you have to calm down. Really its just a month." Gabriel said as they sat on the roof.

"It's not fare. They can't do this to me." Raven ranted as tears came down her face.

"Raven you did spend over $6,000 on a laptop that you haven't even opened. Even though it should have only cost you $2,000." Zoisite said sipping at her drink.

"But it's the newest model. I only got it as an accessory since I wanted to look smart to a guy I was after." Raven whimpered.

"Raven grow up. $6,000 is $6,000. You can't literaly find a guy who will like you for you if they only see your money. Any way I'm douting that they would even want to if you just spend spend spend." Crimson said after rolling her eyes. "Not to mention you already had two other laptops, that both cost $6,000 altogether."

"So it's only fare that they took all your cards away." Gabriel and Zoisite both said then went quiet.

"Um…" Gabriel said and they all looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" The others said.

"I'm leaving the school. Today's my last day." She said and some of them put their heads onto their knees.

"You're not the only one Gaby." Zoisite said and Raven went quiet from her ranting.

"That goes for me as well." Crimson said and rubbed the back of her neck. "My brother has left home and is in the military. So he's got a new place where he wants me to live at as well. I'll be going to school there.

"But you three can't leave me." Raven said and thr three looked at her.

"Raven grow up. We can't baby you for the rest of your life. Anyway you should act maturer about this since you are older then Gabriel and Zoisite by a year. Anyway you aren't staying here as well. When I was reporting at the office I was leaving your parents came in and told the head master that you were going to be sent to a new school as well."

"What!" Raven shouted and then her cell rang.

"This is so unfare." Cecil said over her computer.

"Yeah well at least you don't have to live up to an expectation of your parents and siblings." Alex said as she was packing.

"At least you guys aren't placed in Rikkai. It's said to be the toughest school." Chaos said and they all turned to their compter screens and saw their quiet friend smerking.

"Well it looks like you're in a good mood." Cecil and Alex said, then almost bursted out laughing at the school emblem Damien showed them.

"Nya, all our schools are rivals." Chaos said and then she frowned. "Ne Damien are you going to be alright without us arround you?" The other two frowned and looked at their friend seriously.

"I'll be fine. Well I've got to go. The last things that have to be taken are my computers and electronics. I'll call you guys when we're unpacked at Seigaku." Damien said then logged out.

"It must be rough on her." Alex said and the other two nodded.

"Ever since then it hasn't been the same for her. And who would be seeing your parents killed. Then you and your sister were split up." Chaos said then there was a knock on her door. "Sorry guys I've got to go. I'll talk to you all when my things are unpacked as well." She said and logged out as well.

"You better not get into to much trouble now, since you can't use Damien as an excuse now." Cecil said smiling at her friend.

"Back at you. You can't get into too much trouble with out the rest of us. And Damien can't try to save your ass from trouble with the higher-ups." Alex said and then they said their good-byes and both logged out.


	3. The Encounter with Tamoko

Loyalty, Duty, Respect, Selfless Service, Honor, Integrity, Personal Courage Yeah right

Chapter two

Damien's First day at Seigaku Academy

The Encounter with Tamoko

"Damien its time to get you and your father to the academy." Her mother said as she looked up from setting up the family computer system.

"I'll be back later honey. Oh and those rooms that are locked leave them be. They belong to the leaders of the dorms. They are also some of the top students at the academy." He said and got his keys and bag. "Alright Damien lets go. I'll come back to pick you up later." He siad placing a kiss on his wifes head.

When they walked onto the school grounds some students had been studying but stood up and saluted her father the commandant. All of the suddent one of the teenagers got out of formation and went in front of her,

"Well if it isn't baby girl." The student said and Damien bowed at the girl. "Doshte? What's with the formalities?" The girl said and the commandant looked at her.

"Well if it isn't your older sister." He said and Damien nodded then looked at him. "How have you been Cadet Lieutenant Ayquan?"

"Good sir. And it's good to see that you've been taking good care of my sister." Ayquan said and then looked back at Damien.

"Nya look out!" A voice shouted and they all turned and saw some guys running their way after a dog. The dog plowed Damien over and layed down on her. She didn't move an inch while her dad looked down at her with a smile on his face.

"Looks like you made a friend already." He said and then she pushed the dog off of her.

"Eiji what did I tell you about letting that dog run around loose." Another boy said as the guys halted in front of her.

"Oishi I can't help it he doesn't like the leash."

"Eiji if that dog tries to hurt Karupin again I'm going to skin him alive." Ryoma shouted and the dog hid behind Damien.

"What did I tell you both about your pets. Get them back to the dorm and leave them there." A voice said and they all turned to see a guy walking their way with another boy who had a smile on his face.

"Kikumaru Echizen go and do it now." The other boy who was smiling said.

"Hai." The two said and Eiji looked at the dog. "Come on Chocolat." He said but the dog didn't move. Damien looked down at the dog and jestured with a flick of her fingers that he does as he was told. The dog got up and walked to where Eiji was going to take him.

"Gomen Commandant. I would have been out here sooner if the practice hadn't taken that long." The guy with the one smiling said and her father looked at him.

"Not a problem Cadet Major Kunimitsu. This is Damien she will be placed in the dorm you and the others are in." he said and Oishi looked at her.

"I'm Cadet Captain Oishi. It's nice to meet you Cadet Damien." Oishi said and she shook his hand.

"Well I'll leave you in Oishi's hands." Her father said and walked off.

"Nya!" Ayquan said and jumped onto her sisters' back. "Oh it's been so long." She said but Damien didn't say a word. "Ne what's with not talking? What did they do to you?" She said and knelt in front of her sister.

"Ayquan would you please get up and stop hovering over me." Damien said and then rubbed her arm.

"Oh is my baby sister shy?" Ayquan said and smiled.

"No Ayquan. I'm not shy. I just don't talk when I don't need to. Now will you please get up and stop touching me." She said and then looked over to the guy who was supposed to show her the ropes. "Captain Oishi would you please show me were my room is so that I can put some things away and get changed as well." She said and he nodded.

"This way Cadet Damien." Oishi said and then looked at Tezuka. "Ne Tezuka don't you and Fuji have that meeting to get to. It's going to start in five minutes." He said and the two left as well. "Alright Damien this is the Regulars Dormatory. You are on the same floor as Echizen Momoshiro Kaidoh Inui Fuji, Tezuka, Eiji and me. Most of the time you won't see us since we'll be running around the school making sure the other dorms are running smoothly. On the bottom floor is the boys and girls dorm for some of the other cadets. North is girls and south is guys." He said and the noticed that her room door was open. "Hold on a minute." He said and went to check it out. "Chocolat what are you doing in here?" He said and she went to see what was going on. There on the floor in the room was Chocolat with Karupin sleeping on his back.

"It looks like those two get along fine." She said and he picked up the cat.

"They do but some times when they are just playing Echizen thinks that Chocolat is trying to kill Karupin." He said and then indicated the closet. "Sorry about this. That door is usually closed since this is your room." He said and she opened the closet to find her uniform. "Get changed then I'll take you to your class and find out who has some classes with you so that you can get around without having one of us regulars around." He said and took the pets away.

She was changed and went to his room and knocked on the door. He looked up from the work he was doing and could only stair at her. "Captain Oishi are you ready?" She asked and he got up.

"Alright lets go." He said and they left his room. As they went down to the main floor some female cadets glared at her. She just ignored them as he walked her over to the school. "So you're are the same age as Echizen so we'll find him and he can show you to your classes." He said and then spotted the person he was talking about. "Echizen." He said and the boy stopped in at hall.

"Is there anything you wanted Captain Oishi?"

"Echizen this is Cadet Damien she's in your year so you're classes are the same. I would be helpful if you would show her around." Oishi said and Echizen looked around.

"Ne Sakuno, Tamoko." Echizen said and two girls came up to him.

"Yes Echizen?" A girl with braids said and he smiled at her.

"This is Cadet Damien she's in our year so can you show her around?" He asked them and Oishi rolled his eyes.

"Hi I'm Tamoko." The girl said and then glared at the Damien. "And you better keep your hands off of Echizen." She said and Damien looked at Oishi.

"He's got a fan club and she's the president of it so she doesn't like girls being all friendly with him except for Sakuno since Sakuno is his girlfriend." Oishi explaned then Sakuno looked at Damien. She then hid behind Echizen.

"Sakuno come on there isn't anything wrong with her. She just transferred. I'm to busy to show her around so I'm asking if you would do it for me." He said and then she looked at Damien again.

"What's wrong with her. All the people that are transferred here this much into the year are usually trouble makers so what's her deal?" Tamoko said and Oishi shook his head.

"Cadet Tamoko if you really don't have anything appropriate to say then don't say anthing at all. Understood." Oishi said and the girl nodded.

"Hi I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno." The quiet girl said and then smiled at Damien.

"Damien please ask Sakuno any questions that you have. I have to run." Oishi said when he spotted Eiji.

"Ne I have to go as well. Sakuno take care of the Commandant's daughter." Echizen said, after placing a kiss on her cheak then ran off.

"You're the Commandant's daughter?" Tamoko said and Sakuno's smile got bigger.

"No wonder the guys are all friendly with you." Sakuno said and took Damien by the arm and pulled her down the hall. "Any way this is our first class." She said as they entered a room where other students were seated and a teacher was at the desk. "Not to worry class hasn't started yet so you can talk to the teacher and intoduce yourself to him." She said and then ran off to her seat.

Damien went up to the teacher's desk and came face to face with some one she ran into that moring. "Cadet Damien." The teacher said and she nodded. "Here take a seat right there and fill this out the best you can." The teacher said and handed her a book let. She went to the seat he had indicated. He stud up and the class went silent. They all stud at attention Damien excluded which made all the students look at her. "Cadet Damien does not need to stand at the momment so pay attention." He said to the class and they looked at him. "Today you all know you have a test. So take a seat once I call your name and you pick up your test." He said and they nodded. Once all the tests were handed out the class was silent once more. Damien put her pen down and got out of her seat.

"Here you go Cadet Major Kunimitsu." She said and he looked up from the work he was doing and shook his head.

"That was fast." He said and took out a red pen. "Take your seat and do this." He said handing her the test the others were doing. He went through the booklet with out putting a single mark untill he got to the last page. When he finished writing she came back up with the test and handed it to him. The rest of the class was speachless. "Read over what you did wrong and then do as it says." He said and then went onto marking her test.

In her seat she went through the booklet looking for marks that indicated what she got wrong and found none. When she turned to the last page there was almost a page of writing in red pen. That was quite unxpected Cadet Damien. You didn't have a single question wrong and I dought that the test you have just been given will have any mistakes on it as well. The look in your eyes when you saw whom your teacher was was quite entertaning. You are probably wondering why a cadet is teaching this class. Well since I was able to school the teachers in almost all my classes they had asked me to teach as well. I'll be giving you different assignments then the others. The work they get is to simplistic for your competence. I teach all the History classes in this academy so it's not a problem. I would like you to go to the office after you read this though. There is a note attached to this that I would like you to give to them. It will tell them that you have passed the nineth grade curriculam for this class. And that will put you in the tenth grade History class marking scheme but you will stay in your own year. So that you will not be surpsised in your other classes Cadet Captain Fuji will be you tactics instructor, Cadet Captain Oishi is your mathamatics instructor, and Cadet Captain Inui will be your science teacher. That's all that needs to be said. Oh one more thing in my class when you hand work into me don't use a green pen only blue or black. She closed the booklet and detached the note he attached for the office and got up. She looked at him and he nodded. She left her things and went to the office. When she got back the others were handing their tests in. Tezuka noticed her come back in so he signalled her to come over to the desk.

"Here mark them while I teach the class. So they can get them back before they leave." He said and also handed her a red pen. "Now class lets get the lesson on the way."

"Yes Major Tezuka." The students said and then got out their textbooks. As they all were listening to one of the students read he handed her a notebook. She opened it up and sighed, it was the grading book. She got out a blue pen and wrote down the marks the students got. When she finished he stood beside her as another student was reading and flipped through the tests. Five minutes before the class ended her stopped then from what they were doing and handed tests back.

"That had to be one of the worts tests that you all took." He said and they all looked at Damien. "Don't think that it had anything to do with Damien's marking because I went through the tests also while you were reading. She marked them the way they should be. She was even leaniant to give you marks that I would not have. I'm going to write five names on the board, these five do not have to do a make up test." He said and the class goaned. "Now I am going to write five other names that I want to see after class." He said and Sakuno and Tamoko's names were two of the five. "Now that that is done you are all dismissed. But a reminder the test is in a week." He said and then the classed packed their things up. "Damien will you also stay after class." He said and she looked at him.

"Ne Major Tezuka this isn't fare." Tamoko said and he looked up at her as he handed Damien her new textbooks. "Sakuno and I are always busy cheering for you and the others when you have competitions." She said and he rubbed his forehead. He then handed the other three boys that stayed because their names were writen were given their tests back and a phone number then they were dismissed.

"Tamoko we went through this before. You and Sakuno were allowed the come to the competitions if you kept your grades up. Damien couldn't even salvage your mark on this test to even give you a pass. As for Sakuno you promissed your grandmother that your grade would not fall below a C on any tests. I know that you are only at the games because of Echizen but please your grades are more important and you know that. And I also don't think that it is wise to always keep Echizen up all hours of the night." He said and the silent girl blushed. "Sakuno since you are the one keeping an eye on Damien till she learns her way around you can ask her to help you with your history work." He said and Tamoko glared at her.

"That isn't fare Tezuka she wasn't even here for the classes. She must have failed the test if she even took it." Tamoko shouted and Tezuka pulled a file out of his top drower.

"Tamoko this is your test that you took at the beginning of the year. And this is Damien's. She didn't get anything wrong. You had almost half the booklet wrong. And if you hadn't been paying atteniton she did take the test you all took today. This is her test and this is yours. Now tell me why you think this is not fare." He said then his next class came in quietly and sat down. Echizen was in the new class and noticed his girlfriend standing in front of Tezuka's desk. He went up to see what was going on.

"Echizen-kun Tezuka-senpai isn't being fare." Tamoko said when she noticed him.

"Oh no you don't Tamoko. Echizen is not going to get involved in this. Damien would you and Sakuno please go over to Echizen's desk for a minute. Echizen show Damien were you are at in this class." He said and Echizen nodded. "Now Tamoko listen and listen good. From now on you are to be at the Regulars dormatory after dinner for three hours. You are to meet with Damien in our study for private lessons to get your grades up. As of right now you are not passing this class. And I do not intend to have any of my students' flunk. Also you are to report to the Commondant's house every weekend for two hours." He said and she looked like she was going to burst into tears. "Is this understood." He said and she nodded. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Tamoko I'm sorry if this is hard on you. But you should have asked for help when you know that you couldn't handle this class that well. It may seem like punishment to you but its not."

"But how can you put her in charge of teaching me. She can't possibly be that good. And she's probably just a few months older then me as well."

"Tamoko I put her in the tenth grade class scheme. She's good and she'll be a good teacher to you." He said and then indicated to the other two to come back up to his desk. "Now you three can go to mathamatics Oishi won't be mad at you if you tell him I kept you three." He said and the three started for the door. He grabbed onto Damien's shoulder and she stopped in her tracks. "Come back into this room on your lunch break with Oishi and Fuji I need to talk to you then." He whisped into her ear then let her go. She ran after Sakuno and Tamoko.

"Ne Damien how much older are you then me?" Sakuno asked and Damien gave her a strange look. "I'm just wondering since you seem to look older then me. I'm turning 15 in three months and Tamoko truned 15 six months ago." Damien just kept silent.

"You're that old." Tamoko said trying to act all high and mighty. "You're probably like Tezuka's age and just couldn't pass all these classes when you were our age." As they got to Oishi's classroom door Damien turned and stopped Tamoko as Sakuno walked into the room. "What do you want flunky."

"I'm only 14 and just turned 14 two months ago." She said surprising Tamoko who was shocked as she walked into the classroom.

"Come on girls the others have already started the test." Oishi said and handed the three tests. "Damien since you haven't been in my class before please sit at this desk so that if you have any questions I can help you." He said indicating the desk just a seat away from his. As the others handed their tests in Damien was frustrated with the bonus question. "Ne Damien the others are all done can I have your test now." He said and she nodded.

"So she does have a subject that she can't ace." Tamoko said and some of the students giggled.

"Tamoko." Oishi said and ran the test threw the scantron. The class worked on their assignments that was writen on the board then Oishi shook his head. "Alright well that wasn't that bad. Only one person aced the whole test." He said and some of the boys congradulated one of the other boys in the room. "Ken congradulations on the A." He said and handed tests back. He kept Damien's "Damien I want to talk to you in the hall." He said and she got out of her seat. "The rest of you get to work." He said and opened the door and the two of them went into the hall. "Come on lets go." He said after closing the door and walked down the hall.

"Um Capatin Oishi were are we going?" She asked and he stopped in front of a science lab.

"Inui you in here?" He said opening the door and the 11th grade class looked at him.

"Captain Oishi." Some of the girls said then one of the girls jumped out of her seat. "Joji!" the girl said and Damien cringed as the girl jumped onto her.

"Oishi what can I do for you." The teacher said and Oishi handed him the test. "Some one even tried to answer the question. Is that student crazy." Inui said checking it himself. "It's the right answer but it could have just been fluke." He said and Oishi looked at Damien.

"Show the work." Oishi said and Damien got the test and wrote the question down and then worked on the question. Inui watched and opened a notebook that was seated on his desk.

"Ne Joji do you need a calculater?" Ayquan said and then Damien put the marker down.

"So?" Oishi asked.

"It's right." Inui said and sat down in his seat. "I even had to do that question ten times to get it right." He said and Oishi sighed.

"Alright Damien lets go to the office." He said and walked out of the room with her.

"Oishi was are you doing here?" A secretary said when he walked into the office.

"I need to talk with the commondant." He said and she smiled.

"Has this girl really done something that bad." She said as she knocked on the door.

"Yes?" The Commondant said and opened the door.

"Cadet Captain Oishi would like to talk with you sir. About a student." She said he looked at Oishi then noticed his daughter.

"Damien what did you do?" He said coming out of his office. "Your first day and this is the what I get."

"Sir if I may speak." Oishi said and the Commondant looked at him and nodded. "I wanted to look at her file if possible. And ask if I can push her up to our math class." He said and the commondant looked shocked. "I gave my class a test today and she aced it sir."

"Yes but that doesn't mean that she's able to be pushed into the 12 grade math class is it?" He said and Oishi shook his head.

"Sir I put a bomus question on the test that I know that none of the students in her gread should be able to answer. Even the smartest in our grade had trouble to answer it himself." He said and Damien looked at him shocked. "And add on she didn't you any aids like the others in the class."

"Alright then do it. But I swear that she is to keep her grades up as they are now." He said and handed Oishi a form he had to fill out. "As for her file Kunimitsu has it at the momment." He said and Oishi looked at her. "He pushed her up to the tenth grade level today." He said and Oishi shook his head.

"Alright lets go back to the classroom and you can get your things. You might at well go to tactis so the Fuji and assess you before the class gets there." He said and they left the office. When they got back to the classroom the students looked at the two from reading what was on the board that Tamoko had writen and was still writing. "Tamoko!" Oishi said and grabbed the girl by her arm surprising her. He read what she wrote and almost struck her but Damien just shook her head. "Damien I don't know whats gotten into her." He said but she just packed her things up.

"Oh going to run to daddy." Tamoko taunted. "Or are you going to go run home to mommy." She teased but everyone was surprised when someone walked into the room and slapped Tamoko. It was Ayquan. She had come to the room to give Oishi back the test.

"Tamoko keep your mouth shout. You don't know what you're talking about." Ayquan said and then saw what was writen on the board. "Damien?" She said but her baby sister just put her things into her bag.

"Yeah go to daddy and cry. Daddy's girl." Tamoko said and that's when Ayquan punched her.

"Joji hasn't cryed since she was four. And she isn't the kind of girl you're writing her to be as." Ayquan said pointing to the board. "And it's really hard to go and cry to her parents when they are dead Tamoko." She said and that when Damien stopped what she was doing.

"Ayquan that's enough." Damien said and then the door to the room opened and Tezuka was standing there.

"What's going on in here Oishi I can hear shouting from my room." Tezuka said and noticed Damien with her bag and Tamoko's writing on the board. "Ayquan get back to your class Inui was wondering were you got to." He said and the girl looked at Damien. "She'll be fine now go." He said and Ayquan went up to Damien.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Just go." Damien said and Ayquan left the room.

"Tezuka I'll deal with Tamoko." Oishi said and Tezuka nodded. "Could you take Damien. She knows were she is to go." He said Tezuka walked out of the room with the girl and closed the door. "Tamoko you have been nothing but trouble to that girl and you just met her like three hours ago. Can you tell me why so I understand?" he said and the class wanted to know as well.

"She's getting all the attention just because she's the commondants daughter. You and the others have never treated any student like her before." Tamoko said and Sakuno shook her head. "She gets the special treatment. From everyone evern upperclass men like Ayquan." She said and then Oishi rubbed his temples. "And the fact that she is younger then me is just icing on the cake." Oishi snapped at her for saying that.

"This is all because she's younger then you. And so what if she's the commondants daughter. She's getting attention today because we all have to figure out how the hell we have to teach her. This is her first day in a military school. Echizen asked you and Sakuno to show her around because you both seemed to be the best bet to be friends with her. And this thing you wrote that she's my pet is just too much even for you Tamoko. I took her to the Science lab to ask Inui to check if the bonus question on the test I gave you was right on her test. Yes only Ken got everything right. But none of you tried the bonus question. She did and it was correct that's why it took so long. I went to the office with her to get her files and see if I could pass her to a higher level. Yes Ken is my ace in this class but she also got everything right. I just didn't want to overwelm the class or her. It's hard enough to be pulled out of your old school because your parents had been transferred. She didn't need this from you Tamoko. And the reason she was packing her things up was because she was going to go and talk with Fuji and get him to assess her as well. The way you've been treating her I'm guessing Tezuka is going to pull her out of your class and put her in another like I have. And you know what, I can't send you to the commondants office for the fear that he'll have you thrown out of the school for what you did to his daughter." He said and the whole class was surprised the Oishi was that mad. He had never sent someone to the office ever. "And you say that she gets special treatment by upperclassmen. You saw this morning when Ayquan jumped her didn't you so that's why you're saying she's getting special treatment. Has it ever occurred to you to listen to what Ayquan has been calling her? She calls her 'Joji' Baby Girl. Do you want to know why? Because miss 'I want to be the center of attention all the time' is because Cadet Damien is her baby sister." He said and then looked at the class. There was still half the class to go. "Oh I can't even stand to look at you." He said and then went to his desk and closed all of his books. "That's all for the class." He said and then walked out of the room.

"Great move Tamoko." The guys said and walked out of the room as well.


	4. Hard Day

Loyalty, Duty, Respect, Selfless Service, Honor, Integrity, Personal Courage Yeah right

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long to update. I hade a few tests recently and also I wanted to finish "Another Tezuka" because I was on a roll with things coming to mind.

KatrinaKaiba: Just to answer your question on how old Tezuka is in this fic he is 18-19 years old that goes for Oishi, Fuiji, Inui, and Taka-san. Momo and Kaidoh are 17-18 years old. And well Ryoma is 16 years old. As you know Both Tamoko and Sakuno are 14-15 years old. You will run into some of the others players in later chapters so just play their ages with the right person in their year from the regulars.

I don't Own Prince of Tennis even though I wish I did.

Damien: What the hell have you done to me? You made me a brain. Have you really ever looked at my grades. I'm a B average student. And it's kind of true you made me sound like a teachers pet.

Angel: Sorry I know that I made you sound like a brain but at least everyone likes you. Meaning the readers.

Gabriel: She has weird thoughts going threw her head so watch out.

Fuji: Hehe I get to have my turn at her.

Gabriel: You know that sounds so wrong.

Tezuka: That's it everyone runs five laps around my house NOW!

Damien: You suck. (She then runs out of the room with the others right behind her as Tezuka read what had been written as an update of this fic)

Chapter 3

Tactics seemed kind of interesting at what she heard before she walked in. She just couldn't understand Fuji at all because he was always smiling. The upper-class that was there when she walked in looked at her. Fuji asked her to come over to him at his desk. Momo and Kaidoh nodded at her since they saw her walking threw their dorm floor earlier. "This is unexpected I would have thought that you would still be with Oishi." He said and then Momo looked out the window beside him.

"Fuji sensei it looks like Oishi sensei let his class out early. He must be in a really good mood." Momo said and Fuji looked out the window as well.

"More like he got mad at the class." Damien murmured under her breath.

"Really Oishi actually got that mad." Fuji said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"You can ask him the details." She said and then she put her things into his desk since her arms were starting to hurt. "Any way Sensei, Oishi said to come and have you asses me since that's what both he and Tezuka had to do." She said and Fuji smiled.

"Alright since the class just started because they just had a test you can join in so I can see where you are. Just put your things down beside the bookshelf and sit down on it. Unfortunately I don't have any more desks for you to use at the moment." He said and she moved her things to where he told her to put them and sat down. As the class proceeded Damien had a feeling that she was being stared at. She hated it when she felt it especially when she was trying to get a feel to a class. Out of no where there was a laud smash that came from right behind her and the window shattered. She jumped off the bookshelf as shattered glass started to fall.

"Ah Gomen…" Tamoko said when she came running up to the shattered window a blushing with Sakano right behind her. "I didn't mean to hit the window with the baton. Did anyone get hurt?" She asked then noticed Damien and smirked. "Oh it was only you." She said and Damien winced at the pain she felt in her back and arm.

"Sa Damien are you alright?" Fuji said coming to take a look at all the damage done. She nodded and then Oishi and Tezuka came running into the room.

"What happened?" Oishi said kind of irritated and then saw Tamoko, "Never mind. What did Tamoko do this time?" He said and the girl glared at him.

"Gomen we were practicing and she lost her grip on the bayonet." Sakuno said and Damien dusted her things off and then walked out of the room with out a word to anyone.

"What's up with her?" Some of the guys said and Tezuka just shook his head.

"Fuji, were had she been seated?" Tezuka asked and Fuji indicated where all the shattered glass was. "Was she alright?" He asked and Fuji opened his eyes.

"She nodded that she was fine Tezuka." Fuji said then they heard shouting coming from the bathrooms.

"Ah shit! Damien! Damien!" Ayquan shouted as she ran into the bathroom when she saw her sister pass her classroom. She ran out of the bathroom and ran to the nearest classroom that happened to be Tezuka's "Major Tezuka!" She shouted and he stuck his head out of Fuji's classroom.

"What is it Ayquan?" He said and then he noticed the blood on her hands.

"She's…" She said and he ran to the bathroom. There he was confronted by a blood stained shirt being pulled off of badly scratched up skin.

"Why the hell did you say you were fine when you weren't?" He said and she looked up at him with out any emotion on her face.

"This is the girls' bathroom you do know that right Major." She said and then Oishi and Fuji came in as well. "Again, you three do know this is a girls' bathroom." She said once more and they got to work cleaning her off.

"Damien, don't slouch." Oishi said and she straitened her back.

"Oh that hurt." She said then a gash on her shoulder bled some more.

"Now isn't this a predicament." Fuji said when the bell want and some girls walked into the facilities.

"Shut up Fuji." Tezuka said and they all helped her off the counter. Tezuka took off his Uniform Jacket and placed it gently as he could over her shoulders and then left Fuji and Oishi to clean up the mess. "Come on we're going back to the dorm. This needs to be looked at better. I can't do that here." He said and they walked to their dorm building.

Once in the bathroom in the heads dorm Tezuka got out everything that he needed to stitch up her shoulder and bandaged the rest of her properly since what they did in the girls' bathroom was rushed. "Well I take it your first day hasn't been that great." He said and she just sat quietly not making any sound. "Tamoko usually isn't like this. She and Sakano are two of the best kids here." He said and she flinched at the antiseptic. "It really isn't anything against you. It's usually got to do with us. If any of the girls here get injured or ousted it's because we were too nice to them." He said and then she sighed.

"Major Tezuka it's not you guys at all. She does hate me. She hates the fact that I'm younger then her by a year and am mentally stronger then her." She said and ran a hand through her hair. "It's like all the other schools." She said and he stopped what he was doing. "My friends got into trouble because of me. They always got into fights with other people because of me. I never speak up or lash out. None of this can compare to what I have been through. I will only lash out if she tries anything on others that I care about." She said and then it was his turn to sigh.

"I guess I'm going to have to find someone else to teach her after school and on the weekends now." He said and was surprised when she shook her head.

"That's fine I'll teach her. I don't have anything against her. If she tries to pull anything you guys will also be in the study also." She said and he smiled at her.

"Alright then," He said and finished what he was doing. "There you're all done." He said and then washed his hands and handed her one of his shirts that he grabbed as he got the medical things he had used. "You have the obstacle course to do later today. Since you're last class of the day is with us. You'll have to take most of your classes with the grade 12's as it is." He said and she leaned against the mirror and watched what he was doing. "At least its Friday after the day is out then we'll be able to go home." He said and then picked her up off the counter. "Get going. Inui should be waiting for you now." He said and she walked off.

"You know you are being soft towards her." Fuji said from the door. "No wonder Tamoko is jealous. Any girl would be even some guys." He said and Tezuka came out of the bathroom.

"Fuji, really watch what you're saying. That's the Commandants daughter." Tezuka said and Fuji just smiled and closed his eyes.

"What ever you say. By the way how many stitches did she need?" He asked and they walked towards the office.

"Ten." Tezuka said and Fuji froze when they walked into the main office.

"Did you give her anything for the pain?" Fuji said and Tezuka looked back at him. "She would have been screaming in the bathroom with that needle."

"She was quit the whole time and no she didn't ask for any pain killers." He said and then walked towards the Commandants office door.

"What are you both doing back here?" The Commandant said when he opened his office door since his wife was leaving his office.

"Just to tell you sir that Damien was injured today." Tezuka said and her mothers jaw dropped.

"On her first day. Roy she must be frustrated to hell with this. Every school on her first day she comes home injured." Riza said and Roy shook his head.

"What happened this time?" Roy said and Fuji opened his eyes.

"The window in my classroom was smashed and she was seated by it sir. The glass fell on her and injured her. She was given ten stitches sir." Fuji said and Riza rubbed the back of her head.

"Ten… not as bad as the twenty she got at the last school." She said and then the phone in the office rang.

"Yes?" Roy said and then looked at his wife. "Did you know that the girls put us down as their emergency contacts and not their parents?" He asked his wife and she shook her head.

"That would be my fault." Damien said standing by the door.

"What in the world are you doing here now?" Riza said and Damien handed her father a note.

"Fine, hand it over to my secretary." Roy said then went back to his conversation in the phone. "Damien!" He shouted and she looked back into the room.

"Yes?" She said and he threw over the cordless. "Hello this is Damien." She said and then leaned against the wall. "Yes, that's fine, hand the phone over to her and I'll talk with her sir." She said and then closed her eyes. "You know that it isn't smart to punch one of the teachers on your first day, not to mention that teacher being really good friends with your parents." She said and then sank down to be sitting on the floor. "Alexandra I don't need this from you today. No I'm fine. Nothing bad has happened. I'm telling the truth. No I haven't gotten into any fights. And no I'm in one piece. Are you happy now? Alright hand me back to your principal." She said and then opened her eyes. "Sir, she won't cause anymore trouble, if she does please call the number by the name Damien. I'll make sure to have my phone on so that if you do call I can answer." She said and then said goodbye. She then walked out of the office and back to her classroom.

"What was that about?" Fuji asked and Tezuka wanted an answer as well.

"That would be Rakkaku Academy calling about one of their new students that had just transferred there." Roy said as he took his seat. "Damien and her friends were all split into four different schools. All happen to be rival school. And her friends just happen to always get into trouble and call her when they do. They never call their parents they always call us." He said and then the phone rang again. "Hello." He said and then rubbed his eyes. "Yes this is the Commandant to Seigaku." He said and then took out a pen. "Yes I know that she can cause a lot of trouble John. What did you expect coming from that family. Yes just make sure she doesn't try to hurt anyone else I'm on my way. Just to tell you to put some of the anger to use put her on your rugby team. That's what we always recommended to the other schools she went to." He said then wrote something down then hung up. "Take this to Damien and tell her I went there personally to make sure that Chaos is calmed down." He said and then left the room.

Walking down the halls girls would always stop to say hi or try to flirt with Fuji and Tezuka but the guys just nodded and walked by. They reached the science labs and opened one of the doors. "Inui?" Fuji asked seeing some of the students hanging off the walls or hiding under their desks.

"Oh, Fuji Tezuka, what can I do for you?" The data collector said taking off his glasses since they got all covered in soot. The girls in the class all jumped up from behind their desks to take a look at their teacher and then fainted at the sight of a gorgeous data collector. He just left what he was doing and went up to the two. Damien ran up to the front table and started to take things off of places.

"Shit." Damien said when she cut herself on the hand. "Captain Inui, please don't do that again." She said and then placed the things into the hazard container. Inui just looked at her then took out another pair of glasses and put them on.

"Oh, I'm sorry Damien." He said when he noticed what he had done. She then climbed onto one of the desks and started to help some of the guys down from being blasted against it. She then took out her cell when she placed one of the guys down.

"Damien here." She said after answering it. "What has she done this time Sir?" She said and went to help another guy. "Will you hold for a minute please?" She said then covered the mouth piece. "Major Tezuka, Captain Fuji, would you please step to the right please?" She said and they did. Not soon after one of the boys dropped from where he was trying to hold on. "Thanks." She said getting back to her conversation. "Cecil what were you thinking?" She said and then winced at the pain in her shoulder. "I've gotten calls from both your school and Alexandra's." She said then Inui handed her the note Tezuka had for her. "Never mind I got a call from all three schools." She said and then felt light headed. Tezuka saw the look in her eyes and grabbed onto her as she started to fall.

"Easy now." He said and then could hear shouting from the other end of the line.

"Damien! Damien! What the hell is going on? Damien are you alright! Damien answer me!"

"She's fine." Tezuka said taking the phone and handed it to Fuji. "You aren't going to be going to the rest of your class." He said and picked her up bridal style. All the girls in the class gasped and then glared at Damien. "I'm taking you to the Dorm." He said and then noticed the girls glaring. "This is a warning to all of you if I hear any talk about this at all I'll know who to look for. This is Damien's first day. She doesn't need anymore trouble then what's happened already." He said then walked out of the room. Once in the Dorm he noticed Oishi's door open so he looked in. "Oishi?" He said and the mother hen of the dorm looked up from the marking he was doing.

"What in the world?" He said and got up to see what happened to Damien now.

"She's just light headed. I'm leaving her here in the dorm while we have drills." Tezuka said taking her to her room. When they opened the door they were surprised that it didn't resemble any of the other girls dorms in the houses they took care of. It was actually quite bare.

"She's going to be bored in here for the four hours that the rest of us have of school." Oishi said and then looked down the hall. "I guess I can open the recreation-room." He said but Tezuka just shook his head.

"Open the door to my room." Tezuka said and Oishi looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" Oishi said and Tezuka nodded "Alright then is it clean?"

"What do you think?" Tezuka said and Oishi opened the door. They went into his room and there was a TV, computer, CD player, phone, game stations, and bookshelves full of books. "This should keep you occupied enough while the rest of us finish the day." He said and placed her on his bed.

"Thanks." She said and just lay down. "Please don't tell my parents that everything finally got to me." She said and they looked at each other.

"We won't say a thing if they don't ask. But if they do ask, we're going to tell them the truth." They said and she nodded. She then closed her eyes again and just drifted to sleep.

TBC

Fuji: Not that bad but I didn't get to do too much.

Damien: Thank God

Gabriel: It wasn't as if Angel was going to let him hurt you or anything…(not a bad idea but oh well)

Damien: Tamoko does that enough thank you very much. Question why am I all of the sudden looking so weak, and why is Tezuka the one always there saving me…(In denial since her heart is racing at the mention of him)

Angel: Damien just let it be. Any way it is not as if you do not like it since you do live with him anyway (Smiled evilly and then gets up from working and leaves the room) Tezuka I think that they may need some things to do in there.

Tezuka: (Walks into the room) Fuji it's late go home. Gabriel you and Angel should head home as well you all have a busy day tomorrow. Damien you've been out all day with the others, go and take your bath and then we'll head out for dinner. (He then turns and leaves everyone looking after him)


	5. Chaos and Kirihara's Bad Day

Chapter 4

Chaos: Finally I get my chance in the light at least for a bit. (Looks around and then groans) Why the hell am I stuck with you guys?

Kirihara: That goes both ways.

Sanada Will you both be quiet.

Yukimura: Oh Sanada just let them be, as long as they don't make me mess up helping Angel and Gabriel that's fine. (He says and starts typing while Angel and Gabriel are making dinner for them) Oh and can you do the disclaimer please.

Sanada: Fine Angel and Gabriel don't own any of us. I hope that was to your liking Yukimura. And Chaos Kirihara stop that at once that isn't a toy that's my sword.

Rikkai

Chaos was in the office nursing a sore cheek. "Well Chaos, what do you have to say for yourself?" The principal said and she then looked at the door as it opened. There was Kirihara who also had some swollen parts on his face.

"They should have known better." She said then was hit on the head by Roy who was seated beside her. "What?"

"Chaos, that isn't any way to act towards your superiors." He said and she smiled at Kirihara who sat down by the window.

"But sir they shouldn't have tried to hit on me in the first place." She said and Kirihara glared at her.

"Did it actually look like I was hitting one you. I think not." He said and she glared back at him. "I was looking at you because your family has a record here and you look like your mother." He said and she blushed. "If you had let me explain then we wouldn't have to be here. I'm missing practice." He said and got up. "Bucho is going to have my head for this." He said and then walked out of the room with out being dismissed. After Chaos was dismissed as well, she was told to go the gym. There she was faced with a bunch of guys.

"What were they thinking?" She said and then spotted Kirihara.

"Ahh, What the hell are you doing here?" Kirihara said and she tilted her head.

"It's my punishment." She said and then two people came up to them.

"Kirihara, you know that you aren't supposed to have your girlfriends come and interfere with the practice." The guy that had long hair said and Kirihara almost looked like he was about to cry.

"Major, have you lost your mind, to think I could like this thing." Kirihara said and was smacked at the back of his head.

"Ok, you would think that you would have learned by now not to do or say stupid things around me especially when I'm in arms reach." She said and then crossed her arms. "I'm wondering who are Major Yukimura and Major Sanada I have to talk with them about being added to the drill team." She said the two looked down at her.

"The two you are looking for are the both of us." They said and she blushed looking into their eyes. "Now can we presume you are the reason Kirihara was late for practice today." Yukimura said and she lowered her head.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to cause him to be late. I wasn't thinking and I did some things that I shouldn't have on my first day here." She said and Kirihara laughed. She turned and looked at him then punched him. "Ah gomen." She said when he was on the ground. "Damn it Kirihara." She said and he glared at her.

"No, It's damn you Chaos. Why the hell couldn't you just stay at your old school and not have come here. Things were fine before you got here." He said and then her cell rang, she answered it.

"What!" She shouted and then looked at the time. "Damn it, and it's her first day, what happened?" She said then dropped the phone. She sank to the ground then grabbed at the phone. "Cecil, why are you telling me this it's not like I can leave the school and go to her. Her father is here though." She said then looked out the door. "Hold On I'm going to see if I can get a ride with him there." She said then waved at some one in the hall then some one came there way. "Cecil hold on." She said then covered the mouth piece. "Something happened to Damien can I get a ride back with you since it is a Friday." She said and the guy that came up to her nodded.

"But, did you talk with your new captain if you can go?" He asked and she turned to look at the guys.

"I guess you get your wish for the weekend Kirhara." She said and then went up to the two majors. "My friends not doing well I have to go and see her so can I go?" She asked and the two looked at each other.

"Where are you going?" Sanada asked and she sighed.

"Seigaku Academy." She said and Yukimura smiled.

"General, we'll take her there after our practice. We know were it is." Yukimura said to Damien's dad.

"That's fine, just call the school before you arrive so that I can let you onto the grounds." He said and then left.

"Cecil I'll be heading there in about an hour or so." She said then hung up. "Thanks." She said and then sat down. "Damn it Damien, we told you to be careful." She said to herself as the others went back to practice and she watched. After a while, Sanada came up to her.

"Do you think you can give it a try?" He asked and handed her the baton. She picked it up and started to spin it. "Nice, do you think you can spin something heavier?" he asked and she looked at the others spinning Baronets.

"Fine hand it over." She said and tried it out. "It's not that bad kind of like my tennis racquet that I use to spin around." She said and then the others watched her.

"So now we've the first female on our team." Yukimura said and then looked at the time. "Alright that's it for the day. Sanada we'll take her over to Seigaku since we need to talk with Tezuka anyway." He said and then the others looked at them. "Fine, all regulars on the team can come as long as you don't cause any trouble. That goes for all of you." He said and then they left the room.

TBC

Yukimura: not that bad

Chaos: Am I really that violent (Angel looked at her from some notes she was making)

Gabriel: Sorry that's how Angel sees you. You are a fighter after all.

Kirihara: Yeah but I'm the one being abused all the time. Its bad enough that Sanada is violent with us but come on I don't need a girl doing so as well. (the others could only back away since Sanada was right behind him)

Sanada: KIRIHARA

Kirihara: Oh crap…( he said and could only scream in terror as he was dragged out of the room)


	6. Slowly Cracking

Chapter 5

Damien: Well that took three years to get this part posted. I didn't think you both would want to continue this. (She was leaning back in the booth at a café with a small child beside her)

Angel: Couldn't be helped. I had it written but was having some trouble wanting to post it.

Gabriel: Plus we couldn't find much motivation because there weren't many comments. But thanks to claykk we decided to. (The little child glared at her)

Tezuka: Here you four go (placing five drinks onto the table)

Damien: Anyway AngelGabriel doesn't own any of the PoT characters.

Seigaku

The guys came back to the dorm and noticed that there were voices coming from Tezuka's room. They ran down the hall to find a girl shouting at Damien. "Damn it Damien, it's me you're talking to. I had to get a call from Cecil telling me that something was wrong with you. Damn it, say something shout back at me Damien get it all out."

"I'm sorry since the guys are back that means that I have to get ready for Tamoko." Damien said sitting up and the girl slapped her.

"Damien you know that I hate having to do that to you but you need to vent." She said and Damien made a fist then punched the wall. "That's better now talk."

"Chaos, if you ever hit me again when I'm not in a good mood, you better be prepared to have a bullet shot in your head." She said and smiled.

"Now that's kind of harsh Damien."

"Not as harsh as a particular student has been treating me today." She said and then swerved a bit.

"Damien, forget about teaching Tamoko today. Get back onto my bed and relax." Tezuka said and then was surprised to find the Rikkai guys seating in front of the TV looking at him. "Who the hell let you all into my room?" He shouted and Yukimura smiled.

"Don't be mad Tezuka your commandant let us in since Chaos is from our school we have to keep an eye on her." Yukimura said and the other regulars came onto the room.

"Anyway we need to talk." Sanada said and Tezuka nodded.

"Damien you and your friend can stay in my room the rest of you into the study. Ryoma you're going to have to help Tamoko today." Tezuka said and they all left the room.

"So is that the guy I heard about from Cecil when she called?" Chaos asked and Damien sat back down. "So talk." She said and Damien laid down.

"I'm too tired. Even though he let me stay in here I just couldn't relax until I knew someone was here as well." She said and Chaos placed a hand on her head. "I try to close my eyes for a long period of time just to see things I want to forget." She said and that's when Chaos saw tears come down her friends eyes for the first time. When Damien did fall asleep Chaos noticed that it wasn't at all peaceful. She got up and went out of the room to find all the others in the rec.-room. She got out her cell and dialed a number.

"Alex it's me?" Chaos said and looked out of window. "Can you leave your campus?" she asked and that's when the guys all looked at her. "This isn't something frivolous Alex. I'm actually really worried that we can't stay with her." She said and put her face to her hands. "I don't think I can stay like this." She said and then sank to the ground. "She cracked Alex, she was crying…I don't know how to deal with this…she won't talk to me…" She said in a hopeless voice. "No don't call Cecil about this. The two of them are the younger ones of the four of us. Cecil doesn't need this on her hands." She said and then went quiet. Suddenly they all heard a scream. She dropped her phone and ran out of the room to where Damien was. The guys followed suit. "Damien!" The girl would not stop screaming. "Damien!"

"Damn it, move out of the way." Tezuka said and Chaos moved. "Oishi get Ayquan. Fuji get the commandant and his wife. Momo get me some hot tea, Kaidoh the medication in the bathroom with my name on it. Inui you and the Riki regulars make sure that no one other then the people I asked for come into this dorm that goes for Tamoko as well. Ryoma go and find her and take her to the library on my orders." He said and they all did as told. "Chaos, hold her feet down." He said once Kaidoh came back. "I'm going to inject her with this to wake her up. I don't want you to let go of her feet when she starts to shout things at you she doesn't mean it alright." He said and then looked at Kaidoh. "Go and stand guard with the others. And don't come back in with the others when you hear things going really wrong in here." He said and Kaidoh nodded. Tezuka straddled her and then injected her. Her eyes flew open and she started to scream at the two holding her down. About two hours later the dorm went quiet. There was a knock on the door and Ayquan looked in.

"Is she alright now?" She asked and then noticed Chaos crying. "Chaos…I'm sorry you had to find out this way." She said and Chaos ran up to her and cried some more. The commandant and his wife came into the room with Oishi and looked at Tezuka who was leaning against the wall with Damien asleep holding onto him.

"How did you know?" the parents said and he pointed at the files on his desk. "You went through the whole thing?"

"Yes I did." He said surprising the two. "She's under my charge when she's in this dorm. She's also one of my student as well as the commandant's daughter. I need to be able to deal with her conditions no matter what." He said and then the commandant noticed the medication that was on the floor. "And that is my medication that I use when things start coming back as well." He said and then pointed at a folder that was on his book shelf. "Read that and you'll know." He said and closed his eyes. "Oishi I need you to give me a shot as well please." He said and Oishi did as asked.

TBC

Tezuka: She kind of still has those moments even now (Damien glared at him as all the guys smiled at him)

Damien: Watch was you say dear or you can find yourself sleeping with the dogs. (She helped the child with a cake)

Angel /Gabriel: Becoming parents hasn't really changed them that much.

Girls: It's only made her quicker to snap. (They all got up from their seats at the glare Damien sent them.) We get it we'll go for a run then be back. Even after we've graduated…


End file.
